From Lust To Love
by CrazyLake42
Summary: One feels lust, the other love, only problems will arise. This story contains Slash (guy on guy) Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter one

**From Lust To Love**

**Summary: One feels lust, the other love, only problems will arise.  
_Warning: SLASH, extreme detail in the beginning. If this is not your cup of tea then go get coffee and click the BACK BUTTON. Once again this is SLASH! (guy on guy) don't like CLICK BACK BUTTON! And just to be sure you understand me this is SLASH EXTREME DETAILED SLASH. No likey clicky BACK BUTTON!_  
A/N: Ok this will be my first detailed _slashy story scene_... So it's probably gonna suck. I got this idea in my History class and I decided 'what the fuck let's try it out.' So here we go! I hope you enjoy it. _And I'ma put another warning here because I don't want flames. This is a SLASH STORY, that means two guys kissing, and doing other things. So if you do not like it please push your back button now. If you decide to flame me I will laugh at you. I hate childish bullshit, so flame if you like but you will be laughed at._ Anywho to all my awesome faithful reviewers/readers I would love reviews for this and WMoOC... ::cough:: Ok going to start now... and remember this is_ SLASH! EXTREME!_ XD**

* * *

Lust-filled eyes looked up into eyes full of love, as the heat in the room rose greatly. Lips crushed together in passion and tongues battled fiercely, wanting dominance. Moans and groans broke the silence as both bodies rubbed against each other, awaking emotions they both never felt. Lips broke apart and one set started sucking on the other's neck, which resulted in moans.

A quick movement quickly switched roles and both gasped at the contact. Hands roamed all over the other, and a shirt was soon thrown across the room. The dominate guy slowly, teasing started to lick the neck of the other. He moved up to give a light peak on the lips before he moved down to the other's chest. His tongue swirled around the other's nipple causing it to harden and a choked gasp to escape the other's lips. His face was guided to the other nipple, and he gladly nipped and sucked on it until it was standing hard and proud.

He continued his trail downwards to the other guy's navel and dipped his tongue in causing a shudder to overcome the other male. Grinning slightly, he teased the area above the waist of boxers that were sticking out of the faded blue jeans. He pulled his own shirt off, feeling a bit over dressed and attempted to get the belt buckle undone.

"Fucking shit," he mumbled as the buckle wouldn't come undone, the other just laughed and pushed his hands away.  
"Let me," he breathed, pulling the belt off. "We can have fun with this later."

The other teens eyes darkened even more with lust, if that was possible. He smirked and tugged the pants off with one movement.

"I love baggy pants," he said, grinning.

He leaned back up and kissed him full on the lips, running his tongue along the bottom lip wanting access. He was of course allowed, and grinned into the kiss as their tongues fought again. Slowly pulling away, he followed the same path down, stopping every once in awhile to nipped at the bare skin. His hands rubbed the bump that was present in the other's boxers. Panting was coming from the submissive male, causing a grin to form. He lowered his face down and pulled the boxers off with his teeth; which, resulted in a choked gasp from the other guy.

"Wow," he gasped as a hot mouth took him full in the mouth.

Moans and gasps escaped his lips as his climax started to build up. Just before his release the other pulled away and smiled evilly. The other moaned in disappointment, and gasped as he felt two fingers at this entrance, preparing him for the next task. The other boy pulled off his pants and prepared himself also. A few minutes later all that could be heard was noises of pleasure and flesh hitting flesh.

"Oh god," they both sighed as they released, one in the other and one on the other.

The didn't talk, both to tired too. Eyes returned to their normal color, no trace of lust or love present. The one who had lust filled eyes fell asleep first, leaving the who in love to look at his angel's face. Grinning slightly he rest his head on the other's chest and pulled the blanket up this his chin. "I love you, Dil," Phil mumbled before falling asleep.(1)

* * *

The next morning Phil woke up shivering from the cold. He felt around and noticed Dil was gone. Sighing soundly, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he noticed countless hickeys and bite marks. Another sigh escaped his lips, a sigh of sadness, and a few tears leaked out of his eyes. The bathroom was soon filled with steam and the sound of water running. Sobs wrecked through Phil's body as memories of the previous night made their appearance in his mind.

"I should be used to this," he mumbled to himself as the scolding hot water ran down his body, causing red lines to appear. "Why do I keep going back to him?"  
_'Because you love him,'_ the voice in the back of his mind said, sadly.  
"I know," he sighed, defeated.  
_'Maybe he'll love you one day.'_  
"I doubt it; I should just move on," he forced out as a lump in his throat was building. "He'd never love trash like me."

Phil slid to the bathtub floor. (2) Angrily, he started to shrub is body clean, suddenly feeling very dirty. He wiped the tears away and told himself he would not cry over Dil anymore. When he stepped out of the shower his skin was bright red and hurt to touch. Slowly he pulled out baggy blue jeans and a baggy Atreyu shirt. He got dressed and headed out, he was in serious need of a drink. He jumped into his car and started to drive towards Chuckie's apartment.  
_  
'For You'_ by Smile Empty Soul came blasting through the speakers. Tears welled up in Phil's eyes again as he listened to the lyrics. Trees sped by as he pushed the gas pedal harder. Sighing, he turned off the radio and continued his way down to Chuckie's apartment.

* * *

It was really early when Dil woke up. He sighed quietly careful not to wake Phil. He untangled himself from the limbs that held him to the bed. A worried look crossed his face as Phil started to stir. He quickly got dressed and headed out to his car. Nine Inch Nails' 'Closer,' came on the radio when Dil started his car. Grinning slightly, he thought about the night before.

"Best fuck ever," Dil said to himself.  
_'It didn't mean anything?'_ a voice in the back of his mind asked.  
"Not a damn thing."  
_'Are you sure?'_ the voice protested.  
"N-Yes! He doesn't love me, I don't love him. It's just two friends fucking"  
_'I don't think it is, and you know it.'  
_"I don't love him, I can't," he mumbled, his good mood fading.  
_'Just stop lying to yourself!'_ the voice yelled.  
"I'm not, I don't love him, I never will!" he yelled.  
_'Just think that, you should tell him before it's to late.'_  
"Why would I tell him something that's not true?"  
_'Just remember what I said.'_  
"I'm going crazy," Dil mumbled.

He turned off the radio and continued to drive home. Yawning, he looked at his watch, it read 6:36. It was 6:50 by the time he reached his house and collapsed on his bed.

"Something's missing," he mumbled as he tried to fall asleep.

It was 10 when he woke up, looking around he wondered where he was. Frowning, he remembered everything that happened this morning; he snuck out of Phil's apartment again. Sighing soundly, he made his way over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Today I end it with Phil," he said. "He doesn't love me, I don't love him, so there's no point in continuing this."  
_'You love him,'_ the voice came back.  
"No I don't, but I'm scared I might be starting to. Like I said he'd never love me because I'm not good enough."  
_'So you are falling in love with him?'_  
"I think, it's better to end it now before I fall to deep into it"  
_'You're making a mistake, but I can't stop you.'_ the voice faded away.

A single tear fell down Dil's cheek as he headed to his car. He jumped in and headed towards Chuckie's house.

* * *

**A/N: Ok ending it here. I think it's long enough. So what did you think? Please leave a review...**

**(1): I can't believe I wrote that... My perverted mind has risen! XD**

**(2): Do bathtubs has floors? or is it called the bottom of the tub?**

**A/N: Hehe I'm leaving another A/N because I can. I would love to get some reviews! _No flames, unless you are dissing my writing style etc. If I receive a flame saying I'm sick, I'm a perv, this could never happen then I will laugh at you. Like I said before this is slash, this is guys getting it on. And guess what! Flames aren't gonna make me stop! So flame away! (I don't want them, but if youmust flamethe go ahead. Like I said before it's not gonna make me stop)_Oh and to my awesome readers whom I love with all my heart please leave a review... I will love you even more! So I'm requesting at least 5 reviews for the next chapter... oh and I want reviews on WMoOC too... I'm a review whore what can I say? XD ok I'm gone... peace Lake**


	2. Chapter two

**From Lust To Love  
Summary: One feels lust, the other love, only problems will arise.  
Warning: SLASH, extreme detail in the beginning. If this is not your cup of tea then go get coffee and click the BACK BUTTON. Once again this is SLASH! (guy on guy) don't like CLICK BACK BUTTON! And just to be sure you understand me this is SLASH EXTREME DETAILED SLASH. No likey clicky BACK BUTTON!  
A/N: Wow, I only got one flame and a flamey-review (not quite sure what it was... hehe). Anywho this chapter has a bit of kissing and such, I'm keeping the same warning from the first chapter but I'm lazy and don't feel like putting a new one up. Heh I guess warnings do work huh? Anywho gonna say this again, this will contain slash, this will contain two guys kissings, possibly doing other things if I feel like writing it. If you do not like please exit this window and go find a nice innocent little het. fic. To all that is still with me, ENJOY!Oh, there might be a bit of angst in this. Anywho once again ENJOY!**

**A/N: (6-24-05) Ok so I got like two flames and a flamey-review! Whee this chapter is HORRIBLE. Blah I hate it, but I figure I'd post it get your opinions and if it sucked delete it and redo it. Good idea? No? Damn... ok on with the show! XD**

**A/N: (10-13-05) Ok I feel bad now... It's been almost a year since I updated... :hides: SORRY! I'm thinking bout getting a live journal... what do you guys think? Again on with the show... SORRY again!

* * *

**

"CHEESE!" speaking_  
'CHEESE!'_ thoughts_**  
'CHEESE!'**_ inner voice

* * *

Dil arrived at Chuckie's apartment and knocked lightly on the door. A few moments later, a distressed red-head swung open the door, the small flicker of hope (that was in his eyes) died out. Tears built up in his eyes, and a few escaped the confines.

"What's wrong?" the younger one asked putting an arm around his upset friend.  
"Our friendship ruined--liked him," he said his voice cracking, and more tears running down his cheeks.  
"Wait, say that again. This time so I can understand you."  
"I told him! I told him I loved him," he begin, his voice growing weaker. "H--He said it was to weird, and ended the friendship. It'd be too awkward to be around me."  
"Who?" Dil asked, fearing the answer.  
_**'Could it be Phil?'**_ Dil's inner voice asked.  
_'Maybe.'_ his mind replied.  
"Your brother," Chuckie said, a smile almost formed on Dil's face, but he stopped it.  
"Oh, he'll come around."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," he grinned slightly looking into the other man's eyes.  
"I hope," his eyes flickered shut and the two kissed.  
_'What am I doing?'_ Dil thought.  
_**'What you always do, use a friend then throw them out.'**  
'Fuck it, it's not like Phil will find out. It doesn't really matter since I'm ending it today.'  
'**Whatever, sometimes I'm ashamed to be your inner voice.'**  
'You know, I think I really am crazy. I'm talking to my inner voice, which doesn't exist because it's really just my conscience speaking.'_  
**_'Right.'

* * *

_**

Phil stood in the hallway and slipped the key carefully into the slot.(1) He slowly opened the door and peered in.

"Oh my god," he whispered, tears welled up in his eyes, and his heart shattered.

Quickly he turned and ran out, slamming the door behind him. Dil and Chuckie jumped apart at the sound. An uncomfortable silence fell over them, as they got up to find out who was watching them. They ran outside and into the parking lot.

Phil sat in his car crying softly. He saw Dil look over at him. Suddenly, he couldn't stand to look at him; he turned the car on and sped away, tears still running does his cheeks.

Dil's heart filled with sorrow and guilt as he saw Phil drive away. He wanted to chase him, and tell him he was the only one. Instead, he turned back to Chuckie and led him back to the apartment. The two sat, uncomfortably, on the couch.

"That meant nothing, right?" Dil asked.  
"Right," Chuckie said, sounding like a small child.  
"Look, I gotta get going," he said carefully.  
"Yeah," came a reply full of despair.

* * *

"How can he do this to me?" Phil whispered, tears running down his face. "Why does it hurt so much"  
**_'You love him,'_** his inner voice replied.  
"But why do I love someone who treats me like shit?" he mumbled, wiping tears away.  
**_'Love is weird,'_** the voice replied again.  
"Fuck this," Phil stood up quickly. "He wants to play these games, then I'll play them!"  
_**'I smell trouble,'**_ the familiar inner voice said.   
"Shut it, I don't want your advice, or any opinions," he growled.

Tears rolled down his cheek, not fully from depression, but also from anger. He put the car in drive and sped off toward his house, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Dil got into his car and sat there, staring at the baby blue sky. His heart ached and he had many different thoughts running through his head. Tears welled up in his eyes and he willed himself not to cry.

"I don't care about him," he said, his voice cracking.  
_**'Just stop denying it already,'**_ his pesky inner voice said.  
"I don't care. I can't care. I don't fucking care!" he yelled looking into the mirror  
_**'When will you learn?'**_  
"I care... I fucking care!"  
_**'NOW, we're getting somewhere!'**_  
"Fuck off," he snapped starting up the car and driving toward his house.

He greeted the darkness with open arms as he fell face first on his bed. Tears threatened to fall as he thought of the stupid mistake he made.

"Why did I kiss him?" he groaned. "Phil will never forgive me."  
Tears started to fall as he realized-  
"I've completely fucked everything up!"

With that final thought, Dil slipped into dreamland (his inner voice laughing in glee). All the problems disappeared and he was finally at peace.

* * *

"What do I wear tonight?" Phil asked his reflection.**_'How bout not going to the gay bar?(1)'_**  
"What's the worst that could happen?"  
_**'Hmmm... do you really want me to answer that?'**_  
"... I hate you!"  
**_'So you hate yourself then?'_**  
"Yes, yes I do. Do these pants make my ass look big?"  
"Ok, my inner voice has left and I still don't know if my ass looks totally hot. Life sucks big time. Why am I even doing this?" _**  
'To get back at the jerk who broke your heart? Or it could be because you're a fucking dumb ass who has no hope or faith to see that he really does love you?'**_  
"You're back! Now, what do I have to do to make you go away"  
**_'I'll be here forever... forever... forever... forever,'_** his inner voiced laughed evilly.  
"I really think I'm going psycho... I wonder if the institution has anymore padded rooms," Phil pondered aloud.  
_**'Forever... forever... forever...forever... You know saying that over and over again makes it sound like... well forever, but it still sounds funny'**_  
"I'm going crazy," Phil said, banging his head slightly on a wall.  
_**'Stop that, you're killing the brain cells you need!'**_  
"Fuck you! Now does my ass look good"  
_**'GAH! You're so... UGH!'**_  
"... I HATE YOU!" Phil yelled, pouting.  
"Phil? Who are you talking to?" a voice from his door asked.  
"Tommy?" the crazy one went over to the door and threw it opened.  
"Hey, can we talk for a bit."  
"Course," the younger boy grinned.  
"Where's my brother at?"  
"Not sure," he said, trying to keep the sob that wanted to break free down.  
"Strange, I thought you two were-- well you know."  
"Things change," Phil said, indifferently. "So what'd you want to talk about"  
"Chuckie."

Phil suddenly felt a wave of anger rush through his body at the name. The heat soon left him and was replaced with a cold numb feeling. Sighing quietly, he pushed away his emotions and started to concentrate on what Tommy was going to tell him.

"What about him?"  
"He told him-- well he likes me."  
"Tommy! That's great!"  
"No, it's not," Tommy replied putting his head in his hands.  
"What? Why? I thought you had a major crush on him."  
"I did... do. ARG! I don't know anymore. I pushed my feelings for him away, locked them in the back of my mind. I was hoping to never have to feel them again. I was hoping I'd never have to feel the pain of knowing he would never be mine. The pain of knowing I had no shot because he was straight. It was easy to block them out when Lil and I were dating, but lately she's been really distance. I think she's cheating on me," Tommy ranted. "Why does this have to happen to me"  
**_'It would break his heart if he found out about Dil and Chuckie,'_** Phil's inner voice, chuckled evilly. _**'But you already know what it feels like to see your love kissing someone else.'**_  
"Why don't you give it a try?" Phil offered.  
"I don't want to get hurt again. You remember what I was like when I liked him. You remember all the nights I stayed up crying and ranting because he would never be mine. The blood I spilled because I thought he would hate me for feeling a forbidden feeling. What if this is just a phase for him! I was hoping it would be one for me, but now that he's said something, the feelings have come back full force and it hurts me. I want to be with him, but I just can't. I can't open myself up to that." he said, sadly. "Not to mention Lil, I love her. I really do, and I couldn't live with myself if I broke her heart."  
"But you just said you thought she was cheating, and I lived with Lil. I know how she turned out to be. I was surprised when she actually settled down with you, but I guess she really didn't. I still don't see why you didn't fall for Kimi," Phil stated.  
"Kimi and me? She was amazing, but I felt it would have been like a betrayal to Chuckie. I loved him and if I fell for his sister," Tommy paused, "Then wouldn't it have been weird? I mean they may not be related by blood, but they're just like blood siblings."  
"That's true, well T, all I can say is do what you feel is right."  
"Thanks man, if you don't mind me asking," he paused, searching Phil, who nodded, "What happened between you and my brother? I mean why the sudden separation?"  
"I caught him kissing someone else," Phil said, pushing the tears away. "But don't worry about it, I'm going out tonight, maybe I can forget it."  
"Where are you going?"  
"There's this club a few blocks down that I want to check out."  
"Aww rad," Tommy said. "I hate to rant and run, but I promised Lil I'd only be out for a few hours. I'll call you later, have fun tonight and please be careful!"  
"I will, bye T," he replied walking the other guy out of the house. "G'luck with everything."  
"Thanks, I'll need it," he said walking toward his car.  
**_'You should have asked about your ass.'_**  
"Shut up!"

* * *

**(1) I don't know why he has a key... He just does.**

**(2) Hehe, had to add the gay bar it. :-D**

**A/N: This is probably going to be the last time I do review thanks. I will, however, email the reviewer if they want me too. Again I'm sorry this chapter took forever to get out. I was gonna add more to it, but I want to get this posted. I hope you guys liked it. Well onto the thanks...**

_**Review Thanks:**_

**Spice of Life:** _Virgin eyes? I'm sure you've read worst! Hehe I think I gave you some perks this chapter? You'll get many more perks now that we are married! You're the best main dish ever! LMAO (This is an inside joke to anyone curious...) Thanks for the review!_

**Taekrsbass:** _Course I'm special... you wouldn't hang out with me if I wasn't! Hope you liked it. Thanks for the review!_

**HonoluluBarbie:** _Hmm... Malibu Doll Ken sleeping with Haitian Hunk Harvey... that'd be hot! Well not really because they're dolls and stuff... Oh well. You need a life... I mean with all the barbie references and such. Open your eyes and look around, there are many gay people. Stop living in a fantasy and start living in reality. Thanks for the flame!_

**XxSkittlesxX:** _Whee a stamp! Yayness! Hehe glad you liked this. You haven't been posting stories lately, plan on any? Well thanks for the review!_

**cold toenails:**_ Your name is awesome! Barbie person won't be returning... I hope. :shrugs: Thanks for the review!_

**thedick: **_I know Dil isn't gay. This is a fanfiction. I express the characters the way I see them. Dil is slashable because his personality allows it. He's an open minded guy and the ladies don't really chase after him. Not to mention Dil is one of my favorite characters. Thanks for the review/flame... so it's like a flaview. Thanks anyways._

**SexyLikePepsi:** _Yep, quite confusing... I wanted it to be confusing. It's a way of having readers understand how the characters are feeling. The voices in the head can be really confusing. I'm sorry this chapter took FOREVER! Thanks for the review._

**aquaticqueen:** _Heh... like I said, it's a way of getting the readers to understand the characters. I'll try and tone it down a bit though. I do hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review!_

**lol:** _Yep I'm sick and a perv. :is proud: Quick question, if you don't like slash, why did you read it? Sorry to say, but the excuse, 'I didn't know it was slash.' won't work because I stated it was slash atleast five times... Oh and before I leave... don't except me to stop writing slash. Flames actually make me wanna write more of it. Hehe thanks for the flame._

**Shadow: **_Awesome! I don't know who the dude is either. I haven't played with Barbies in like... years. :shrugs: Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review!_

**sammy347:** _Heh... gonna warn you now... My stories don't usually end happily. YOu never know though, I might feel nice and let it. Glad you like my work._

**RazorbladexxRomance: **_Heh, glad you like it. Your story is awesome too, when do you plan on updating? Well thanks for the review!_

**jelly13:** _No need to thank me, I should be thanking you. It feels good knowing there are people out there who actually like my lame writing. I do hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review._

**N/A:**_ I do too. :-D Thanks for the review!_

**Dragonskin Fool: **_Thank you:pats self on back: Though I don't think my writing is good enough for that... :shrugs: Anywho hope you enjoyed!_

**Confused-Gal:** _Hehe glad you enjoyed the chapter! Here's an update! Thanks for the review!_

**A/N2: Hey guys! 16 reviews for one chapter... THANKS SO MUCH! This story will probably be ending soon. There is a link to my Myspace in my profile, if you have an account add me. There is also a message board link there that I'm a mod at. My soul sis (Spice of Life) and buddy created the board and it needs members. So come join and hang out with us. (The board is currently dead, but I check it every once and awhile. I'm sure the sis and I will get one more often if it becomes more active.) If you have questions about my stories or whatever feel free to email me sometime. My screen names should be located in any of my older stories if you wanna chat with me. I'm up to making new friends. Sorry bout WMoOC, the chapter isn't gonna be done for awhile. I'm totally blank on that story, you can send me some ideas and stuff (send it in an email please). Well thanks for listening to my rant. REVIEW!**

**CrazyLake42**

** A/N: I dislike uploading things... especially when I have to go back and space everything out again... I'm sorry if there is any punctuation missing or if any spacing is messed up. REVIEW please:-D**


End file.
